Aleksey Markov
'Aleksey Markov'https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hank-and-markov-backstories/23781/55 is a playable Hunter in Evolve. He is a well rounded assault, able to provide decent defense as well as offense. Biography We all have dreams. Markov’s just happens to be dying in glorious battle. This explains his desire to go toe-to-toe with giant Monsters. But his deadly arsenal consisting of a Lighting gun, and an impenetrable Personal Shield means that dream may never come true – and that’s just fine with his fellow Hunters.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/assault/markov Markov was born on Mars, but renounced his hub citizenship. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 Weapons and Equipment Lightning Gun The Lightning Gun is a close range weapon that does massive damage to anything it hits and also damages wildlife in close proximity to the target you are shooting at, which can be effective at eradicating hazardous pack hunting predators like Reavers or Trapjaws and the like. It is less efficient at mid and long range though. Try not to hit any dangerous wildlife while shocking up the monster Assault Rifle A basic all-range Assault Rifle that gives Markov a solid damage dealing option from mid to long range. Arc Mines Arc Mines allow Markov to do big damage to monsters. They cannot be tripped by teammates, but they will knockback teammates in the area as a neutered form of friendly fire. Mine explosions can also serve to reveal the monster's position on the map. Personal Shield The Personal Shield briefly prevents Markov from taking damage. All members of the assault class are equipped with this ability. Tactics * Like all assault you want to be in the monster's face - ideally between it and a fellow hunter. * Your Lightning gun doesn't reload. Rather it takes a few seconds to recharge. Empty the battery on the monster at close range, then either drop some Arc Mines or swap to your Rifle. After a few seconds, swap back and re-ignite the lightning. * The Lighting Gun is effective in clearing packs of wildlife. * Markov is the only assault with Mines, and you should use them. Drop them off at choke points on the map to damage monsters force to run through them, or lay them atop tactical vantage points for your medic and trapper to take shelter in. If the monster attacks them, the blast will launch your teammates to saftey and take a very decent chunk out of the monster's defenses. * In order of damage dealing, Markov's mines do the most damage, and his Rifle does the least. However his rifle will do MORE damage than his Lightnight gun if fired on weakspots caused by Valerie or Lazarus' sniper shots. Trivia * In the development, Markov was orginally going to be a woman called Nicola - a nod toward Nikola Tesla. * His "SALGE" suit is from his previous job as a Welder. ** SALGE stands for Space And Low Gravity Environment suit. * One of Markov's rarer quotes while using the Lightning gun is "From the heavens, to the ground!" Which was also a quote used by Zeus in the popular MOBA SMITE * Markov is apparently the only cyborg hunter so far. * On Markov's locker in the dropship, the sticker on it says Markov, and etched into the paint underneath the sticker is "is a wanker." It is highly assumed that this is Hyde's handiwork. Screenshots Markov.jpg Markov-midrange 610.jpg 11Markov.png|Markov References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Assault Class